De Sang Pur, de Sang Mêlé
by Hichy
Summary: Fic AU Annabelle de Vallombreuse est une petite sorcière comme les autres, au potentiel pourtant insoupçonné. Quand Voldemort décide de la prendre sous son aile, il ignore totalement les répercussions de son action sur la communauté sorcière...


**Disclaimers : **Harry Potter ne m'appartient (malheureusement TT) pas, et est copyright de J.K Rowling. Cependant les personnages de mon cru (la famille de Vallombreuse entre autre) viennent tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

**De Sang Pur, de Sang Mêlé**

**Chapitre I : La Famille de Vallombreuse**

Un rayon de soleil matinal traversa les fins rideaux d'une chambre indéniablement féminine. Spacieuse, elle contenait un large lit à baldaquin, à côté une table de chevet où trônait une jolie poupée en porcelaine, une commode de l'époque victorienne, une armoire du même style, et un bureau impeccablement rangé. Dans un coin de la pièce reposait une grosse malle pleine à craquer de jouets. Il y avait aussi près de la large fenêtre une petite table et trois chaises, vraisemblablement faite pour accueillir des amis et prendre le thé. Tout ça dans les tons crème, blanc et rose pâle.

De magnifique yeux opalins s'ouvrirent peu à peu au monde. Ils papillonnèrent pour s'ouvrir définitivement. Annabelle de Vallombreuse venait de se réveiller. De jolies boucles ébènes encadraient un visage enfantin, aux joues un peu roses et aux lèvres vermeilles. Cette demoiselle était âgée de 11 ans et n'était pas une petite fille comme les autres. En effet, Annabelle faisait partie de la plus puissante famille de la communauté sorcière française. Puissante à la fois par leur sang, leur magie, et leur influence sur les autres familles. Les De Vallombreuse ne faisaient pas partie de ces familles de Sang Purs qui haïssaient les Moldus, non, ils avaient vite comprit que c'était bien les Sang-Mêlés les plus puissants sorciers. La plupart des De Vallombreuse étaient donc d'origine moldue et sorcière. Il fallait bien le dire, cela avait jasé à l'époque où la société française était encore conservatrice. Mais depuis, c'était tout à fait commun et cela ne choquait plus personne. Enfin, chez les français seulement…

La petite Annabelle sortit de son lit, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit en soie et en dentelle. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et se pencha au rebord, laissant un vent léger et doux caresser sa peau claire. L'air sentait le printemps, embaumé par la fragrance des très nombreuses fleurs du jardins. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. La fillette, sortant de sa rêverie, referma la fenêtre.

« Je suis réveillée. », fit-elle d'une voix mutine. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître sa mère, une élégante femme. Ses cheveux, noirs et bouclés, étaient au contraire de sa fille, très longs. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe sorcière, de couleur verte forêt et brodées de fils d'or. Etonnée de voir sa mère si bien habillée – parce que d'habitude elle portait des robes un peu plus simples -, Annabelle l'interrogea du regard.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, nous avons un invité de dernière minute qui va arriver vers la fin de la matinée. Je compte sur toi pour choisir une de tes plus belles robes. », lui répondit sa mère, ayant comprit sa question muette.

La curiosité d'Annabelle était piquée au vif, elle se demandait bien qui était cet invité. Sûrement quelqu'un de très important, ça c'était certain. Bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de savoir, la fillette ne posa pas la question. Elle aimait bien les surprises. Alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que sa mère quittait la pièce.

Après s'être toilettée et vêtue d'une jolie robe à dentelle style ère victorienne – elle préférait ce genre de robe aux robes sorcières - , Annabelle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le Hall d'entrée, sa mère accueillait leur invité.

-« Ah, Milord, quel plaisir de vous accueillir ici ! », fit-elle d'un ton chaleureux. L'homme qui lui faisait face était de grande stature, élancé et finement musclé. Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en vagues noir de jais, ses yeux pourpres et perçant semblaient capables de deviner à l'avance chaque mouvement, chaque parole. Une aura puissante, effrayante se dégageait de lui, Annabelle le trouvait terrifiant et magnifique à la fois. En effet, cet homme était très beau, avec les traits fins de son visage et son teint clair, faisant ressortir merveilleusement le rouge de ses yeux.

Le puissant sorcier étira ses lèvres en un fin sourire, prit la main de son hôte et la baisa.

-« Toujours aussi charmante, ma chère Laneige. » répondit-il d'une voix suave. Laneige de Vallombreuse se contenta de lui retourner son sourire. Annabelle, restée tout ce temps au milieu des marches, reprit sa descente et rejoignit sa mère. La fillette dévisagea ce curieux invité. Sa mère l'avait appelé « Milord », c'était donc un homme important. La petite sorcière s'inclina gracieusement. Elle planta son regard d'opale dans celui sanguin du sorcier et dit de but en blanc :

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de votre visage, et il y a peu de personne que ma mère appelle Milord. »

Laneige, outrée par l'insolence de sa fille, allait la réprimander mais l'homme aux cheveux ébènes la coupa en lui faisant un signe de la main. Il posa son regard sur la version miniature de la belle aristocrate et lui adressa un sourire mystérieux.

-« Voilà une demoiselle bien franche. En effet, tu ne me connais pas, du moins pas encore. Mais tu connais mon nom, je suis Lord Voldemort. »

Annabelle resta interdite un moment, ne s'attendant pas trop à ça. Mais surtout, elle était intriguée par le fait que le plus grand sorcier noir se trouvait au sein même de sa maison.

Ne quittant pas Voldemort du regard, elle demanda d'un ton très direct :

-« Mère, j'ignorais que nous étions du côté sombre. »

Laneige lui adressa un sourire indulgent et répliqua :

-« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça ma chérie, je t'expliquerai quand tu seras un tout petit peu plus grande. »

-« Je vois. », répondit tout simplement sa fille, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien de poser plus de questions.

-« Vous avez bien éduqué votre fille ma chère, voilà une enfant bien obéissante. Je ne peux pas en dire autant du fils de Narcissa. », fit Voldemort, qui avait maintenu son regard pourpre sur la fillette. Si elle restait obéissante, même plus vieille, il aurait de grand projet pour elle. Il sentait en cette petite fille un grand potentiel magique.

-« Telle mère tel fils comme on dit. Narcissa, si je me rappelle bien, était une enfant difficile et capricieuse. », répondit sur un ton narquois la mère d'Annabelle. Pendant son enfance, Laneige avait souvent côtoyé la famille Black et avait détesté au premier regard Narcissa, qui était en effet une petite fille pourrie gâtée à cette époque. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Narcissa Black Malfoy était une sorcière frivole qui prenait plaisir à vider le coffre de son mari, Lucius Malfoy. Cette femme passait tout son temps dans les soirées mondaines, au grand dam de Lucius, qui ne supportait plus tous ses excès.

-« Ah, je vois que vous vous détestez toujours autant, amusant… »

La discussion continua ainsi, ils s'installèrent dans le salon afin d'attendre le père d'Annabelle, un homme très occupé. Voldemort posa quelques fois des questions à la fillette, curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Il découvrit au cours de la conversation qu'Annabelle était une sorcière très perspicace et intelligente, observatrice et calculatrice, des qualités non négligeables qui la destinaient sans aucun doute à la maison Serpentard si elle étudiait à Poudlard. Cependant, comme toutes les sorcières françaises, Annabelle irait à Beauxbâton.

Vers midi, Narcisse de Vallombreuse fit son entrée. Les quatre sorciers déjeunèrent dans un silence confortable, puis Annabelle fut renvoyée dans sa chambre, les adultes voulant discuter d'affaires importantes.

* * *

**Note : **Bon je ne suis pas trop mécontente de ce début ). C'est normal si vous trouvez le chapy un peu longuet, mais disons qu'il fait office de scène d'exposition . Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à reviewer . 


End file.
